inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Inazuma Eleven Wiki/Archive03
Archive: 01 ---- Featured pages: July 2012 The rules for user nomination are as follows: *Articles can never be renominated after being chosen. *Please provide reasoning as to why you think an article is fit to be featured. *Remember to sign your nominations. Why you chosed Kageyama Hikaru and not Nishiki Ryouma or Fei Rune ? :1) SIGN YOUR MESSAGES. 2) Do you mean on the character list or the old featured page? --源田幸次郎 ファング！！ 09:38, July 1, 2012 (UTC) :Old featured page... I mean the section. I chose because I think Hikaru has a greater background than Ryouma or Fei. [[User:Potassium19|'Nineteenth' ]][[User talk:Potassium19|'Element']] 04:54, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Featured Page/Poll: August Now, the new month has started, shouldn't we change the poll and featured page? Any suggestion? Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost 19:11, August 7, 2012 (UTC) September! It's a week until September! We should get a new character to be featured, new poll! I vote for Shindou. Reasons: He's the first one got fused with a historical person, also Keshin Armed,...etc I was supposed to vote for Gamma but I think again since: He first appears in the next episode (not enough information to be featured... He could be featured in October... but maybe there's a new character till then) Poll... I think we should ask the character: Which movie do you like? Answers: Inaz/ InazGo/ both/ none, i only prefer the series. Rules: 'Please sign your name and state the reason why you think the character should be chose. [[User:Potassium19|'Potassium19 ]][[User talk:Potassium19|'Talk!']] 13:29, August 24, 2012 (UTC) I agree with you, Potassium~ Gamma is should be featured later~ And Shindou should be featured in September I think with the same reason as yours. I also agree with the poll. Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost 20:49, August 24, 2012 (UTC) I agree too XD SnowyBoy₰ 14:21, August 25, 2012 (UTC) umm is'nt their gonna be a new poll? ' Taha1921 GodWind 14:35, S'eptember 1, 2012 (UTC) Here an awesome question who is the best player in inazuma eleven. 15:41, September 16, 2012 (UTC) By sl1ck k1ll3r October A week till October... You guys got any idea for a character to feature? [[User:Potassium19|'Potassium19' ]][[User talk:Potassium19|'Talk!']] 14:55, September 24, 2012 (UTC) I would like to propose Amemiya Tayou since he will appear in the next episode, join the team, have a keshin, a mixi-max, an armed..... SO TAYOU~! XD SnowyBoy₰ 18:42, September 24, 2012 (UTC) I thought it was Taiyou, and not Tayou XD I was suggesting for Kirino because he just revealed his Keshin and Mixi Maxed and being the second one the the Ultimate Eleven~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost 18:45, September 24, 2012 (UTC) Oh yeah lol xD TAIYOU ! But Kirino wasn't already chosen ? SnowyBoy₰ 18:46, September 24, 2012 (UTC) Nope, he wasn't chosen~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost 18:48, September 24, 2012 (UTC) Inazuma Eleven Wiki - Inazuma Eleven Wiki ← Look ^^ SnowyBoy₰ 18:56, September 24, 2012 (UTC) Oh okay~ Then Amemiya Taiyou then XD Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost 18:58, September 24, 2012 (UTC) I also choose Amemiya Taiyou Fubuki風吹 'God Wind Yeah! I think Taiyou is good... Here's the message from Genda: From a quick look, I’d say a couple of pictures should be removed and the section about the crossover movie needs to be deleted until that * movie actually airs. Other than that, it doesn’t look too bad. [[User:Potassium19|'Potassium19 ]][[User talk:Potassium19|'Talk!']] 12:49, September 26, 2012 (UTC) I have deleted the movie section and I have deleted some files~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost 15:21, September 26, 2012 (UTC) I also vote in favour of Taiyou, just one problem, now that CS 22 did'nt air this weak it'll come on like 3rd October so should we edit it after the 3rd so that there is sme info of Taiyou in CS Taha1921 12:54, September 28, 2012 (UTC) Good idea! I'll change the main page after the 22nd episode then... [[User:Potassium19|'Potassium19' ]][[User talk:Potassium19|'Talk!']] 12:58, September 28, 2012 (UTC) Potassium, If you don't have enough time to change it, I will change it then~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost 18:29, October 1, 2012 (UTC) yeah. Sure. I'm not good at summaries anyways. I [[User:Potassium19|'Potassium19' ]][[User talk:Potassium19|'Talk!']] 22:57, October 1, 2012 (UTC) btw is there gonna be a new poll cause it's been two months and the poll has'nt changed :| Taha1921 16:19, October 2, 2012 (UTC) November Well, there has been the same poll on the Home page for a long time so could someone make a new one? And for the character for november, I think Nanobana would be good, or maybe Tsurugi or Nishiki for there Mixi Max's. KodaiNoKiba 10:04, October 27, 2012 (UTC)